erbohavfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joker vs Deadpool
The Joker vs Deadpool is the twenty-sixth battle of Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, and the premiere of Season 3. It features The Joker, the clown-faced rival of Gotham, facing off against Marvel super-assassin, Deadpool. It was published on February 19, 2016. Cast Nice Peter as The Joker Ryan Reynolds "Sexiest Dad Alive" as Deadpool Lyrics 'The Joker:' Really?! This is the hero sent to come and get me? This red faux Deathstroke thinks he can really save the city? (HAHAHA) I defeated Batsy! And Kovacs, see! There’s no way you can outlast me! Relax, DP! Your diet’s not the only thing to make you gassy! (HA) Start laughing! We’ve got quite the show ahead of us, darling! I’m charring Gotham with these bombings! You’ll just face disarming! You came out on Valentine’s Day? Then this will be your Massacre! This botched cancer cure damn sure puts the ass in assassinator! I’m coming, armed with bars hard for the Arkham prince! All your jokes are shit, rehashed fourth wall parlor tricks! Leave the cuckoo killer clown king to the calamity of comedy! Really now, Pooly? You can’t say that kind of thing on TV! I got tricks up my sleeve! Literally! I got zappers and toy guns! Put it there! BZZT! Hahaha! That’ll give you a buzz! Do I really look like I have a plan?! I’m committing all sorts of wreckage! Even this battle; it’s not about winning, it’s about sending a message! 'Deadpool:' Pffft! Hahahaha! Wait, you can’t be serious! This clown wants to play games? Well then, he’s H2ODelirious! Shady Wadey’s here to stop you. C’mon; this series you’re defiling! Don’t put a smile on my face here, cause I’m already smiling!! At this joke of a Joker; laughing like a stoner, With the look of Ronald and the voice of a smoker. Harley? Well you own her just to lose your boner But when I’m through with you here, well, you might just need a donor The Weapon X best, raining steel upon ya! Spittin’ supah hot rhymes like a chimi-fucking-changa! I’m here to stop THIS pathetic madness. I’m ready. I’m able. And I’ll disconnect this mentally unstable… Cable. (Ha!) I’ll take my sweet gats and blast off the clown prince’s crown I’m the one “red hood” that you could never beat down A Death in the DC Family! I find his Endgame enjoying, But this is coming from ME: I find this fucked up fool annoying. 'The Joker:' I gas a couple people, nobody panics. Because, I’ve done it so many times. But, I kill two super heroes? Well then, everyone loses their minds! I’m just losing my face! No matter the cage, I’m breaking outta those places! You gotta pick up the pace, Wade! You’re not brave for picking up the traces! Ahh, what the heck! I got that Joker tech that’ll keep you in check! This jest comes perfect! The deck that’ll leave you crawling back to Quebec! Lightning fast! You might as well be a hype-man for Spider-Man on crack, Whose tried act got typecasted the second Green Lantern turned whack! Seriously, how can I be your enemy? I’ll just make you a Mini-Me! It's too late for that, Deadpool! Truly… you complete me!! HAHA! This goon’s right! I’m bringing you a new fright! Let me ask you, friend! Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight? 'Deadpool:' Constantly beaten by flying rodents and kitties? Personally? I liked you better when you died in the city. Battling me verbally? Well, that’s kinda what I’m all about. So J against DP? Bitch, I’m the fucking Merc with the Mouth! But I don’t JUST have the wits to win. I’m a seasoned cold killer. You mess with Batsy’s family? I’d be a real Joe Chill-er! An unpredictable regen-degenerate spittin’ bars! You talk about wounds? You wanna know how I got THESE scars? I was experimented on; Killebrew scarring my tissue! With several other tortures that could take up several issues So maybe don’t talk about insanity, ‘cause you’ve got dick to say! The reason YOU went crazy was ‘cause of ONE bad day! Trivia *This battle was posted exactly one year after the series' debut, Jack Torrance vs Norman Bates. **Coincidentally, both Jack Torrance and The Joker are famously portrayed by actor Jack Nicholson. Category:Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Category:The Joker vs Deadpool Category:TKandMit Category:Tkid115 Category:Premieres